


wanna make you feel gentler than silk

by anemicaxolotl



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: (nights), Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Troy and Abed in the Morning, silk pajamas???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemicaxolotl/pseuds/anemicaxolotl
Summary: Abed really likes the silk pajamas they wear forTroy and Abed in the Morning: Nights.Troy notices.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 9
Kudos: 133





	wanna make you feel gentler than silk

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh Troy and Abed silk pajama sex because *checks notes* it's 2020 and why not. 
> 
> Title is from Pyjama Pants by Cavetown.

They may have dipped a little too far into their grocery budget for the month, but living off ramen is _so worth it,_ in Troy’s opinion, if it means they were able to afford silk pajamas.

“I know I say this, like, every day, but this is one of your best ideas ever,” he tells Abed as they model their new looks for each other. They’re sporting the same matching shade of midnight blue, and Abed’s got a drapey robe in a rich burgundy, too.

“I know,” Abed breathes, running his hands over Troy’s sleeves with reverence. “You look incredible. And they _feel…”_ He trails off, his fingers dancing near the collar of Troy’s top before he finally pulls away.

“Come on,” he says abruptly, leading Troy into the living room, where goblets of Special Drink are already waiting for them by the phone. “We’re on the air in five.”

Abed’s latest idea – _Troy and Abed in the Morning: Nights_ – is cut short by Annie’s insistent pounding on the wall as she bellows for them to _shut up and go to sleep!_ But the morning show spinoff is a huge success, in Troy and Abed’s opinion, and as they quietly brush their teeth and creep into the blanket fort, they’re already making plans for their next episode.

“Annie’s going to visit her grandma this weekend,” Troy whispers as he unbuttons his shirt and slides it off his shoulders. “We can do another episode then. Britta’s usually up this late, maybe she can be our next caller.”

Abed nods, turning to respond, but he freezes when he sees Troy half-undressed in front of him. “You’re changing?”

“Well, yeah?” Troy says hesitantly, pausing with his orange pajama shirt halfway on. “I don’t know, I figured these were like costumes, right?” He eyes Abed for a second. “Are you going to sleep in yours?”

After a moment, Abed shakes his head. “No, I guess not,” he says, quickly reaching for his dresser drawer and grabbing his green flannel pajamas.

In tandem, the boys fold their silk pajamas and place them gently in a drawer before climbing into the bottom bunk together. Abed loops his arm around Troy’s waist and pulls him close, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. “Goodnight, Troy,” he says quietly, and Troy sighs, squeezing Abed’s hand in response.

“Night, Abed.”

* * *

The second installment of _Troy and Abed in the Morning: Nights_ is even more successful than the first. Shirley calls in right around two in the morning, when she’s up changing a screaming Ben and needs to vent, and Troy and Abed offer her some very unhelpful but well-meaning parenting advice. Shortly after that, they hear from Britta, who’s definitely high and keeps her phone on speaker most of the time so her cats can weigh in with their own chirps and meows.

By the time Britta hangs up, Troy and Abed are ready to sign off for the night, brush their teeth, and head to bed, all business as usual. This time, though, Abed hangs up his robe but doesn’t change out of his pajamas right away, taking a seat on the edge of the bed and watching Troy carefully.

“You think we’ll need these tomorrow in case we do another episode while Annie’s still away?” Troy asks casually, his hands hovering over the buttons of his shirt but not moving yet.

Abed runs his thumb along the side of his forefinger, tilting his head and considering Troy’s words for a moment. “Yeah, probably,” he admits after a moment, crossing the room to grab his flannel pajamas again.

But before he or Troy can make a move to change, Abed puts a hand on the small of Troy’s back and pulls him in for a deep, sultry kiss, his fingers curling into the fabric beneath them. Troy’s eyes are wide when Abed finally pulls away, and they’re both a little breathless.

“Love you,” Abed says quietly, smiling at the way Troy’s face lights up before they both change, neatly dropping the silk pajamas into a drawer and heading to bed together. Troy nestles his head under Abed’s chin, and Abed holds him tight.

* * *

The next night, they get ready for yet another installment of _Troy and Abed in the Morning: Nights,_ only to realize they’ve run out of guests. Annie’s away, Britta’s working late, they can’t risk calling Shirley in case they wake up the baby, Jeff has made it clear that he is a no-go for the foreseeable future, and Pierce has their number blocked.

They sit in their chairs for a moment, dumbfounded, considering their options.

“I guess we could just…go to bed?” Troy suggests. “We can try this again another night.”

“Fair enough.” Abed heads to the kitchen to wash out their goblets, while Troy goes to brush his teeth.

Before long, Abed joins him at the sink. He stands behind Troy for a moment, hesitant, and Troy smiles at his reflection in the mirror, a slight lift to his eyebrows, a silent _You okay?_

Abed responds by stepping closer, his hands sliding up Troy’s sides as he leans in to drop a kiss behind his ear. Troy shivers as he rinses off his toothbrush.

“You’ve been extra touchy lately,” he notes, smiling as he watches Abed’s reflection shrug. He lets go of Troy – reluctantly, Troy thinks – and reaches for his own toothbrush.

Troy’s been mulling over a theory the past few days – nothing concrete, just the early stirrings of an idea, but there’s been enough evidence lately to make him wonder if he might be right. So when he and Abed get back to the blanket fort, he heads straight for the bottom bunk without bothering to change.

“Are you sleeping in those tonight?” Abed asks quickly, watching Troy slip under the covers with his back to Abed.

“Yeah, might as well, right? Annie’ll be back tomorrow, so that means no show for a while…” Troy reaches an arm out blindly behind him, smiling when Abed takes the hint and climbs into bed behind him, still dressed in the silk pajamas, just like Troy.

Abed wraps his arms around Troy like always, pulling him in tight, but Troy can tell there’s something different in the gesture almost immediately. Abed slips his leg between Troy’s as his hand moves up and down his chest and stomach, trailing through the fabric like it’s water. His breathing, usually silent at night, is stilted against Troy’s neck, and before long, Troy feels the hard, hot press of Abed’s growing erection against the back of his thigh.

Okay, so, maybe his theory was right after all.

With a smirk, Troy rolls his hips back, just a slow, teasing movement, and grins at the way Abed gasps and presses closer. He wraps his leg more firmly around Troy’s as his hands tighten in his shirt, and he starts to rock against Troy in a way that would be subtle if not for the needy way his breath hitches with every roll of his hips.

“Abed,” Troy says quietly, “can I ask you something?”

He feels Abed freeze against him and exhale shakily. “Okay.”

Troy rolls over so he’s facing Abed and reaches out to stroke a finger over the collar of Abed’s shirt. “You really like these pajamas, don’t you?”

Abed huffs out a breath as his face warms, and he drops his gaze. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he says quickly, falling silent until Troy trails a hand lower, down to Abed’s chest, gently sliding the fabric under his hand.

“Okay, _yes,”_ he admits with a gasp. “I don’t know what it is, but – I guess the silk just feels really good. And you _look_ really good in them,” he adds, tightening his arms around Troy and pulling him closer. “And it feels good to touch you, too,” he whispers, his hands tracing up and down Troy’s torso.

The heat of Abed’s hands through the coolness of the silk flying over Troy’s sides is almost too good to be true. He sighs and leans in, pulling Abed closer by the collar until their lips collide.

The kiss is messy and _hot._ He can tell Abed’s focus is elsewhere, because his lips drag against Troy’s, rough and wet and unpracticed like it’s their very first time doing this. Meanwhile, he’s all over Troy, his hands grabbing everywhere they can reach as he continues to roll his hips against Troy’s thigh. Troy melts underneath the attention.

He rolls onto his back, and Abed follows, still grinding onto Troy’s thigh as hot, uncontrollable whimpers start to slip past his lips. He breaks away from Troy’s mouth to kiss messily down his neck, his lips trailing against the spot where the collar of the shirt meets Troy’s skin. “Fuck,” Abed whispers, his breath warm against Troy’s collarbone, and Troy can’t remember anything that’s made Abed lose control so fast before.

“You okay, baby?” he whispers, slipping a hand into Abed’s hair and tugging just enough so that he’ll lift his head.

Abed’s unfocused eyes meet Troy’s, and _fuck,_ Abed is so gone for this that Troy can’t do anything but surge up to claim his mouth again. He paws at Abed’s chest, using the heel of his hand to slide the fabric over Abed’s nipple, and Abed bites Troy’s lip and _moans._

“Do that again,” he orders, and Troy grins as he complies, again and again, until Abed has stopped kissing Troy in favor of panting helplessly against his mouth.

In a flash of inspiration, Troy rolls Abed onto his back and kneels above him. “You look so good like this,” he whispers, running his hands down Abed’s chest just to watch the silk ripple over his skin.

He carefully flicks open the shirt’s top button and leans down to trace his lips over the inch of skin he’s just revealed. “Is this okay?” he asks lowly, and Abed nods eagerly above him.

“Please,” he whispers quickly, one hand coming up grip Troy’s shoulder and one tangling in his hair.

Troy grins and takes his time with it, plucking open one button after another and slowly mapping out the planes of Abed’s chest with his lips, his tongue, even his teeth as he nips and kisses him from collarbone to sternum, licking and sucking at both his nipples before moving to his abs.

When every button is undone, Troy pushes the shirt open and slides his hands up Abed’s stomach, over his chest and then down to the waistband of his pants, taking a moment to admire his blissed-out boyfriend beneath him.

It's almost too easy for Abed to pull Troy apart at the seams, leave him shaking and moaning and crying out beneath him, so Troy is relishing the chance to flip the script for once. It’s not often that Abed lets himself get lost in sensation, and Troy treasures these moments, hoards them like gold. There’s a warm sort of pride that fills him at the thought of making Abed feel good, coupled with the fact that Troy would do just about anything for Abed, no matter the request.

So it’s easy for him to lean forward, now, to plant kisses all along Abed’s neck up to his ear and whisper, “What do you want, baby?”

“You,” Abed says immediately, his hands sliding down Troy’s back to grab his ass. “I want you.”

It never gets old to hear Abed say things like that. Troy shivers as he reaches to grab a condom and the lube they keep in the bedside table drawer.

He stands up so he can pull down his pants and boxers, but when he moves to pull his shirt off, Abed stalls him with a hand on his wrist. “Do you think–” He cuts himself off, biting his lip before trying again. “Do you think you could leave that on?”

Heat pools in Troy’s stomach at the request. There’s something unbearably hot, almost kinky, at the idea of fucking Abed while still half-dressed, and the fact that Abed asked for it has Troy’s head swimming.

“Okay,” he breathes, moving to straddle Abed’s lap. He pops open the cap to the lube, coating his fingers before reaching behind him to open himself up, carefully, one finger at a time. He moans at the feeling, his head falling back as he fucks himself first on one, then two fingers, living for the slow, careful stretch and the way Abed watches him. He makes a show of it, whimpering Abed’s name and rolling his hips, and Abed lunges forward to lick and kiss his way up Troy’s throat.

“You’re so hot, Troy,” he whispers, the rasp in his voice sending shivers down Troy’s spine. He’s got three fingers in him by now, and he’s already shaking at both the sensation and the anticipation of Abed being inside of him. He carefully pulls his fingers out and eyes his boyfriend knowingly.

“You want to keep these on, don’t you?” he murmurs, tugging at the waistband of Abed’s pants and his boxers underneath.

Abed’s eyes widen as he nods, and Troy pulls them down just enough to free Abed’s cock, leaving the slippery silk pooling around Abed’s thighs. Abed puts the condom on and slicks himself with lube, and then Troy is slowly sinking down onto Abed’s cock.

He and Abed moan together, loudly, before glancing at each other and exchanging breathless laughs. Troy drapes his arms over Abed’s shoulders and pulls him close, pressing their foreheads together. “Let me take care of you, baby,” he whispers, and something in his chest flutters at the soft noise Abed makes in response, the way his eyes fall shut.

Every time they fuck this way, Troy is thankful he’s a dancer. He rolls his hips with a fluid ease that drives Abed wild, and every time his hips cant backwards, he can feel every inch of Abed inside of him; it’s _good,_ so good it almost feels dirty, and it leaves them both unable to do more than share air in the space between their lips, with sharp inhales and shaky, whimpering exhales.

Troy can feel the silk of Abed’s pajama pants against the back of his thighs, and it’s an extra thrill of sensation, cool and slick and soft against his heated skin. Abed’s shirt is falling off his shoulders, leaving his neck and collarbones exposed, and Troy finds himself leaning forward to kiss lazily at the smooth skin there, tasting the salt of sweat on his tongue.

He can tell Abed’s not going to last much longer; his eyes are shut tight and he’s lost all words, panting helplessly as his head falls back against the headboard behind him.

Troy rolls his hips once, twice, three more times before Abed’s fist tightens around the silk of Troy’s shirt, dragging him closer in a desperate kiss before breaking off with a low, throaty moan. “Troy, I’m gonna–” is all he gets out before he’s coming, tugging Troy closer by the shirt and dropping his forehead against Troy’s shoulder with a groan.

Troy lets him catch his breath before putting a hand to his chest and gently pushing him back. Leaning against the pillows behind him, Abed watches, wide-eyed, as Troy begins to jerk himself off, his hand moving faster and faster until he’s crying out Abed’s name and coming onto his bare chest.

When Troy opens his eyes, all he can see is Abed staring up at him adoringly, and it warms him all over, from his fingertips to his toes. He'd like to stay in the glow forever, but eventually, carefully, he has to move to grab a tissue box off his dresser. He gently cleans himself and his boyfriend before pulling his boxers back on and collapsing onto the bed beside Abed, who, at this point, looks completely fucked out and content.

The second Troy is by his side, Abed pulls him in close, running his hand through his hair and dropping soft kisses onto his head. It’s perfect, Troy thinks, until all at once he realizes that both of their pajama sets are soaked with sweat.

“This is so gross,” he groans. “We’re going to have to do laundry before Annie gets back. Wait, can you wash silk? Do we have to get these dry-cleaned?”

Abed’s hand stills in Troy’s hair as his eyes fly open. “Crap. I didn’t think about that.” He tilts his head thoughtfully. “Annie would probably know, but–”

“Yeah, we are _not_ explaining to Annie why we need to get silk pajamas dry-cleaned. The whole sentence just sounds dirty.”

As Abed laughs softly, Troy reaches for his hand. “Can I ask what it is about the pajamas that you like so much?” he asks.

“Hmm. There’s definitely something about the fabric – it feels really good on my skin, and I like holding you when you’re wearing them. And you look really good in them, obviously, but you always look good, so.” He shrugs. “Plus in general pajamas are just comfortable, and knowing that you’re comfortable is kind of a weird turn on for me. I guess I just like knowing that you feel good.”

Troy’s eyes widen at that. “Dude, I feel the same way! Get out of my brain.” He extends a hand, and they perform their handshake, locking their fingers together when it’s done. Abed brings Troy’s hand up to his lips and kisses it softly.

“Thanks,” he says quietly. “For indulging me in – whatever that was.” He yawns. “We can have a more in-depth discussion about all of this tomorrow if you want, but right now you’re so hot you literally broke my brain.”

Troy smiles shyly, suddenly feeling soft and floaty all over, the way he does every time Abed compliments him. “No problem. And you don’t have to be afraid to ask for stuff like this, alright? You always make sure to ask what I want, but if I ever forget to ask you back, you can just tell me what you want, you know? I want to do what makes you happy.”

“Noted,” Abed says, smiling gently and rolling onto his side, tugging Troy’s arm until he follows to spoon him from behind. Troy squeezes Abed tight to his chest, nuzzling into his soft hair and planting kisses all along the back of his neck. 

Something occurs to him then, and he starts to laugh against Abed’s skin.

“It’s going to be really hard to look at you in these pajamas and be normal from now on,” he says between giggles. “Maybe we should give up _Troy and Abed in the Morning: Nights_ and leave the morning show for the morning.”

“Works for me,” Abed says, his voice soft and sleepy and far away. “When you wear these I kind of want to keep you for myself.”

Troy hides his smile against Abed’s neck. “Love you, Abed.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~~If you read this, thank you and also I'm sorry.~~
> 
> Seriously though, as always, thanks for reading! You can find me screaming about Trobed on tumblr @ slutabed.


End file.
